


A Sixth Sense

by Mehi (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Crying, Danganronpa V3 Spoilers, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feel-good, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Spirit World, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mehi
Summary: WARNING, THIS FIC CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FROM DANGANRONPA V3Ouma Kokichi dies and Amami Rantarou greets him and introduces him to the afterlife.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to do a fic about what happens when Danganronpa characters die. Danganronpa implies spirits exist, V3 included. Danganronpa 3 had the dead watch the living world through a moving theater. This is my take on what happens when a Danganronpa character dies.

He died.

Ouma expected death and even helped set it up, but nothing prepared him for what would come when he reached the afterlife. There were no help guides for how to prepare for the world of the dead or what’ll happen. Religion was probably the best thing to a guide, but none of the religions had any proof of what really happens when someone dies. There are some people who claim to talk to spirits, with even some shocking proof to back it up. Funny enough, all of them say the best thing someone can do before entering afterlife is to make the most of life in the mortal world.

Ouma didn’t do that. As result, he was terrified of death even though he accepted and agreed to it.

Now, he was in his first moments of death.

Everything seemed fuzzy. There were a bunch of colors swirling around him and some weird shapes. It was confusing. Ouma couldn’t make sense of any of it. He couldn’t hear or feel anything. He looked down at where is body was supposed to be and saw nothing. _Am I a spirit? Is this the afterlife?_

The confusion would have panicked him if he didn’t feel so numb. Suddenly, a bright white light flashed in front of Ouma and wave of pain, remorse, and anguish flooded his senses. He saw images of his mom yelling at him, his brother angry at him, neighbors reprimanding him, and classmates bullying him. Worst of all, he relived worst parts of the killing game. Kaede’s hanging body, Gonta’s cries, Kirumi’s torturous last moments, and classmates screaming and crying around him. Many of them looked at him with fear and disgust. They blamed him for their torture, for everything bad happening. Ouma knew one of them was the mastermind, but he couldn’t save them. It was all so hopeless. He was brainwashed. He didn’t know who he was or what was real. Sometimes he thought he did. Sometimes he didn’t. _Who is Ouma Kokichi? Is Ouma Kokichi even my real name? What do I like? What makes me a worthy person?_ The turmoil of mental pain and confusion made the dead boy want to scream. Unfortunately, he couldn’t. He couldn’t do anything. _Am I in hell? Is this what hell is? Is this pain because I’m a bad person? Is this my divine punishment?_

“You’re not in hell. You’ve just had a bad transition, and now you’re lost,” a clear, soothing voice told him. A wave of comfort then helped alleviate some of the unbearable pain. Ouma tried to search for the voice, but he couldn’t make out the direction it came from. It was like the voice was coming from his head, if he had a head. His entire essence was shaking. _Where is that nice voice? Please help me! I can’t move, speak, feel anything pleasant, or do anything! It just hurts!_ “It’s okay. The world here is very different from the world you left. I’ll help you.”

Ouma then saw the clear shape and outline of one of his dead classmates, Amami Rantarou. The green haired boy was bright and vivid. He had the same body and clothes as when Ouma last saw him. There were a few minor differences. He didn’t have the typical human flaws like bags under the eyes, the usual messy hair, or any tiny blemishes. _He’s beautiful. Is this Amami Rantarou’s spirit? Is he an angel?_

The green haired boy in front of him laughed, which sent a bit of joy through Ouma’s being. Amami’s image then explained, “Yeah, I’m a spirit. I guess you can call me an angel if you want, especially if it makes things easier to understand. We can go by a lot of different names: spirits, ghosts, the dead, or souls. Something like that. The point is, our bodies are gone and our souls have moved to a different universe.”

_Are you something like my tour guide? Can you read my thoughts? Is that why you’re answering my questions?_

Amami smiled and replied, “I’m not exactly reading everything you’re thinking. You’re just unknowingly communicating your thoughts to me. Don’t worry. We’ll work on that, and you’ll learn to control your communication. It’s different here like everything else. It’s almost like figuring out how to talk again. And, yeah, I guess I’m something like you’re tour guide. I heard your spirit crying for help, so I came to get you.” He then frowned and gave Ouma a sad look. “It looks like you died from the killing game too. Unfortunately, you seemed to have died with a lot of remorse, shame, despair, loneliness, incompleteness, and longing to continue to be among the living. No wonder the afterlife has been rough for you so far.”

_What do you mean? Is the afterlife usually difficult?_

“The afterlife is different for different people. Heaven and hell doesn’t necessarily exist. However, depending on the person, the afterlife can sometimes feel like heaven or hell. For instance, if someone purposely hurts others with no remorse and feels no sympathy for others and the world they live in, then the afterlife usually is going to be tough. If someone has done nothing but good things and has lived a happy and fulfilling life, then the afterlife will usually be a happy place for them. Most people are somewhere in between though. The afterlife can have both joyful and painful events, not unlike the mortal world. Dying is like starting a new life in a different world, a new chapter. The experience is unknown. Not all bad people suffer here though. If they acknowledge their harm and actively seek help and improve themselves and the new universe around them, then things will go okay. Unfortunately, there are some people who are good in the world of living and then end up struggling for whatever reason. Your fate here can be unpredictable. For you, the world of living was unfulfilling, troubling, and confusing, especially since you died at a young age. It especially doesn’t help that you died feeling alone and no spirit tried to help you right away.” Amami then paused and appeared mournful. “I’m sorry. If I had known you had died, I would have tried to guide you into a smoother transition sooner.”

 _Why are you even here though? We weren’t even close back when we were alive._ Images of Amami giving Ouma blank and cold stares and of Ouma annoying him flashed before him. He always longed to be Amami’s friend and regretted not talking to him before he died. Although, back when Amami died, Ouma was also glad he didn’t connect with the green haired boy because it made the death less painful. Here, with Amami’s spirit in front of him, he was mocking Ouma, reminding him of the relationship they never had and that Ouma never made him happy. Ouma didn’t know why, but he longed to be with him now. He didn’t even know Amami. He never really tried or had the chance to know Amami. _So why do I feel so much for him?_ He always actively thought about Amami after the green haired boy died, and Ouma didn’t know why. He felt like a creep. He felt shallow. _Maybe I only like Amami because he’s good looking. Maybe I was jealous of something Amami had._ _I’m being pathetic. I’m thinking about a boy who shouldn’t give a shit about me. I’m the last person he’d think about, and here he is trying to help me. I don’t deserve this. I’m nothing to him. Someone who cares about me should be here with me. Oh wait……NO ONE DOES! NO ONE WANTS ME! I’M MEANT TO BE ALONE AND WANDERING CONFUSED! THIS IS GOING TO BE HELL FOR ME!_ He wanted to scream and cry, but he couldn’t. He felt stagnant, just floating. More torment flooded his senses.

“Ouma, no. Shhhh….it’s going to be fine. The afterlife is not going to be just pain and suffering for you. I won’t allow that to happen.” Amami then reached out a hand. At first Ouma thought the hand was going to go through nothing since Ouma didn’t have a clear identity. He was nothing. Suddenly he felt the sensation of a hand touching his shoulder. Ouma then realized he had a lucid body similar to Amami’s. _What’s going on?_ The hand on his shoulder sent another wave of comfort through his body, and the torment dulled. Ouma then began shaking and feeling more familiar human sensations and emotions. He was no longer just some nothingness spirit, but felt like a human. His body was shaking and tears, or what felt like tears, streamed down his eyes. Amami gently smiled in satisfaction and cupped the crying boy’s face with both hands. He wiped Ouma’s tears with his thumbs and explained, “The afterlife doesn’t work like the real world does. It has different properties, which curious spirits love to explore and test out. You can’t overthink things, and you can’t go around making assumptions. If you don’t know something, then you have to admit you don’t know and let the things around you answer the question for you. For instance, just because we didn’t connect in the real world doesn’t mean you don’t matter to me and will never matter. Sure, in the real world, I didn’t especially care more about you than anyone else, but after I died, my inner self and the world around me was telling me that Ouma Kokichi is important and that I am meant to care for him. It may sound crazy, but that’s just how this universe works. You have to pay attention to the signs around you and then just go with it. It may seem like I don’t know you because we never got to know each other in the mortal world, but here it’s different. Here, I automatically know you, and you automatically know me. You are meant to struggle, and I’m meant to save you. I guess, in a way, the afterlife sending me to help you is its way of acknowledging your good qualities and helping you make amends here.”

Ouma nodded in response to Amami’s explanation, even though a part of him felt like Amami would automatically know Ouma’s thoughts and feelings on the matter. Amami almost seemed like an all knowing deity. Unfortunately, Ouma’s head hurt. It was all so confusing, so daunting. He felt like he was giving up before even having the chance to give up. There was also so much emotional baggage from the world of the living that he couldn’t compose himself. The two boys both ended up sitting on what felt like some invisible floor, with Ouma sobbing and Amami hugging him and whispering words of comfort. The hug felt real. The tears felt real. Amami felt real. It was like Ouma was human again and not this lost spirit who reflected on the troubles of the past. Back in the living, Ouma hated the feeling of crying. Here, he appreciated the familiar sensation and emotional release. He would rather cry forever than feel like empty nothingness again. He had to make this clear to Amami. Unfortunately, he couldn’t quite put his thoughts into words because it was all so confusing. All he could make out was a choked, “help me.”

Fortunately, the sensation of Ouma hearing his own verbal voice was a relief on its own. The presence of Amami was making him feel like something. Something he can handle being. Something similar to being human. He wanted that, and he’d stay with Amami forever if it meant feeling like this. Feeling human or, at least, tricking himself into thinking he was human.

Time didn’t seem to matter while Amami held Ouma, and Ouma got a sense that time didn’t even exist here. P _ay attention to the signs around you and then just go with it._  The afterlife gave the purple haired boy a sixth sense he couldn’t describe. It was like the universe was automatically giving him knowledge he never had. In this case, the universe was telling him time doesn’t exist and time doesn’t matter. Ouma let himself rest in Amami’s arms and close his purple eyes while the green haired boy rubbed circles around his back and pressed light kisses to his forehead. The soothing voice then told the purple haired boy, “You’re a quick learner. Don’t worry too much about what’s happening now or what will happen later. If you keep your senses open, it’ll automatically work itself out. I’ll guide you just like I know you’ll eventually guide me. The afterlife is just another world worth exploring. What you will explore and find out doesn’t matter. It’ll happen when it happens. Just get comfortable and enjoy yourself in my arms. I’m not leaving you unless you want me to. We need each other.”

“I’ll never want you to leave,” Ouma whispered. He felt lighter and clear headed after the crying, not groggy and tired like he would be in the real world. The purpled boy knew it was one of the many differences of the afterlife and the mortal world. He then tilted his head up to press a kiss the green haired boy’s lips. Amami responded to the kiss with a gentle, caring kiss of his own. In the world of the living, a kiss like that would be premature and not make sense since the boys didn’t verbally talk with each other much in order to know each other. Here in the afterlife, they already knew each other and knew that the affectionate kiss was necessary. Their new sixth sense was telling them this.

Ouma knew that the world of the dead wasn’t going to be like heaven. There’ll be moments where he gets upset or gets lost, but he knew Amami would pick him back up. Ouma also knew he’d do the same if the green haired boy was also in turmoil. That’s how they were meant to be. That’s how they were meant to be while in the afterlife. They’ll discover new things and see new spirits along the way. Those new spirits may be dead friends, loved ones, or interesting souls they’ve never met. Some of those souls may help them along the way. Even with all these new things, experiences will not always change. Ouma can always stay back and enjoy what he can always have, like the familiar feeling of a human body and Amami.


End file.
